Unexpected Surprise
by bingewatcher
Summary: Three months after the truth was exposed, Adam sees Becky again in order to end their marriage; but of course they're hit with a handful of complications. Their past feelings are revived, will this be enough for Becky to forgive him or will she continue to push him away? Continuation to Sneaking Around" and "Memorable Christmas". Becky/Adam. Fiona/Adam. Contains sexual content.
1. Taking Flight

Its been almost a whole year since my last update? But hello again. I've decided to add another part to my story of Fadam.

It's recommend that you read _Sneaking Around _and _Memorable Christmas_ before this since it is a continuation. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pulling away from her lips was so hard now as time went by. Especially now that he was to board a plane in less than two minutes, in order to get back to Toronto to meet his soon to be ex-wife.

"Baby, I have to go." Fiona mumbled against the sweet lips of her boyfriend, even if she said this she couldn't pull away. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered to him as he was the one to eventually pull away.

"And I will miss you, I'll be back before you know it." Adam smiled at her, his hands finding themselves in her curls. He was set to be in Toronto for a month, it would give him enough time with Becky to settle custody, divorce, and the house.

His hands wrapped even tighter around the brunettes waist as he leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly, pulling away as quick as he could as he heard the last call for boarding for his flight. "I'll call you when I land, if I have time."

"I love you."

"And I love you." Adam replied without a second thought, already second nature, as he walked away to his gate.

::

Adam settled in his chair by the window, his favorite airplane seat. He sighed in a way that he felt satisfied but also nervous.

His relationship with Fiona had blossomed ever since Becky had learned the truth of his affair. After Christmas, he went up to New York with Fiona and had only been back a handful of times to visit his beautiful growing boy, Joseph.

Fiona and him lived in her condo in upstate New York, he surprisingly really liked the city. Never before had he been so surrounded by so much noise, craziness, and comfort; even luxury. Fiona's rich ways have become accustom to him, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at how he was dressed. Before he only sported khakis and a button down, but soon enough he upped his wardrobe to blazers and suits; only sporting his old clothes when he stayed in the condo.

Adam exhaled to himself as he realized he dressed up, as he hasn't seen Becky in three months, since the fight that led to their marriage's crumble. Whenever he saw his son, Becky would have left him at Clare's place and she was gone; to his dismay.

Saying that he didn't miss her would be a lie. Sometimes he would wake up and expect to find blonde straight hair instead of the brown curls, or to find wedding photos by his nightstand right next to a pink bible. In those moments were the moments he realized he did ruin something wonderful and loving, but it was gone now. Becky would never forgive him, not that he needed her forgiveness, right?

As the plane began to move, he had to send a text to both of the most important women in his life. He found himself texting Becky first "_I'm leaving NY now. Can't wait to see you and our son." _ Followed by a text to Fiona, "_You're my peanut butter to my jelly. Love you."_

::

Becky heard the chime of her phone go off, the ringtone that signified she got a text. She reached over to her bed where her phone was thrown aside too, she opened it and felt a rush go through her; out of anger or nerves, she didn't know.

The blonde didn't bother replying as she knew he wouldn't receive the text on the plane, and she turned back to face her mirror to apply the faint amount of blush she applied everyday.

Looking at her reflection she again felt consumed with sadness at how her marriage how ended up. Together for so long, and her husband stabbed her in the back by hooking up with one of their mutual friends. Three months after all this, she felt like she had been over it but at times she couldn't help but feel this sadness. Especially now since she would be seeing him for the first time in five months. Would he try to apologize again? Would he try to win her back? Or is it truly over and is his heart completely with Fiona Coyne?

They spoke at least once a day, and that's when the sadness would mainly hit her. All the things that made her swoon were still there.

The way he laughed at one of her lame jokes or the way her named sounded when he said it; with all this affection and care in the world even if they continued to be in this bad place. Their conversations mainly consisted of Joseph, but from time to time they would talk about themselves and whenever Fiona wasn't at home with him, he would talk for hours.

Setting down her blush pad, she caught sight of her wedding band. She continued to wear it everyday as her and Adam were still trying to settle the divorce, the only time she would remove it is when she would attend dates with men her friends would set her up with. Unfortunately, none of them caught her attention.

She contemplated taking it off, but decided to keep it on. It wasn't her choice for their marriage to end, she did nothing wrong. If the ring reminded Adam of what he destroyed, then so be it. She enjoyed their marriage and would wear the ring until the day they both signed those divorce papers.

::

"Oh, shit." Adam groaned in frustration as he continued to wait for his luggage to show up. He had been watching all the luggage spin around and the owners claim it, while his red colored bag to appear.

As he looked down to his watch, he felt a small creature wrap around his leg and Adam couldn't help but jump at the sudden embrace. Looking down he saw the little hands of his son and Adam smiled as big as he could. "Oh my god, Joey, where did you come from?" He picked up his 20-month year old son and held him close in a warm embrace, his lips immediately covering his son in kisses.

The toddler babbled to his father and before Adam could answer, he felt a familiar hand on his forearm. Turning just enough he was greeted with a small smile from the mother of his child. Adam was tall, but so was Becky. They stood at the same height, so their eyes met immediately.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she took the sight of him in. He was sporting a new hair cut; the sides trimmed down more then the top, so more hair lied up top which suited him perfectly.

He pulled her in for a hug and didn't notice the elegance of his clothes until they pulled away. "Who knew you'd wear a vest on a Wednesday?" She tilted her head to the side teasing him, even though she enjoyed the view.

Adam laughed softly and was soon distracted by his son wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. "Dadda, foooooooooood." Adam soon pinched his cheek, and that's when Becky caught sight of his wedding ring.

From the eyes of the pedestrians, they looked like a normal married couple who's been reunited after a business trip. If only it were that simple.

* * *

Okay guys, so this story will begin focus on the Becky &amp; Adam relationship since in the past two stories before it mainly focused on Adam &amp; Fiona. This story will focus on their marriage and have Fiona featured also, of course. This is set 3 months after the story Memorable Christmas. Enjoy and Review! I'll update soon. peace, johanna.


	2. Back at Home?

Fiona lied in bed and sighed at an instant. The bed now felt empty without Adam there. Her day had been hectic at her store; because of this she hadn't seen Adam's single text to her till now.

After reading it, it hit her that he had only sent one text. _I wonder what he's doing. _She asked herself. In all honesty, she was worried. Adam and her had been having a grand time these past months as they explored their relationship; emotionally and sexually, of course.

But now that he was gone for a month, she was paranoid it wouldn't be enough to keep him around. He was reuniting with his high school sweetheart, whom he married and had a kid with. He would spend it there at her house, since he wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could because he wouldn't know how custody would work out with Becky planning to move away to Florida and him staying in New York.

She was filled with that feeling she use to have whenever she saw Becky and Adam interact; jealousy. Even if Adam was her boyfriend, he was still married and she never brought up Becky or how he still felt about her. She didn't know if he still loved her like he us to, or if this month trip was planned in order to fix his marriage in some way. Becky would always be connected to Adam because of their son and their marriage. Fiona knew this, and so did Adam; was this why he always seemed to refuse to take off his wedding band?

This scared her to no end; her losing Adam would be a nightmare since she loved him to pieces. She envisioned kids with him, a future with him. Could this all vanish from her from this single month trip?

::

"He's out like a light, Becks." Adam spoke as he came down the stairs, catching sight of Becky in the kitchen.

He had just put his son to bed, taking his extra time setting him down as he has missed him dearly.

All day he had spent it with Joseph. After finally finding his bag at the airport, Becky brought them back home and let Adam use her car to take Joey to eat. After, they had gone to the playground where they spent the majority of the day. They came home with ice cream.

Now that he was sleeping, he would have time to discuss everything with Becky. _Time to catch up. _He thought to himself with a small smile. Becky turned just in time to catch the smile he was directing her way, and couldn't help but return it.

"He missed you like crazy. Every night he wants you to read to him – That's what he was most excited for." Becky claimed, speaking as she handing a bowl of spaghetti to her estranged husband. She was only making food for herself, but her selflessness kept her from not giving some to Adam.

Adam mumbled a thank you as he leaned on the kitchen island, stirring his fork around. "I'm glad you decided to not keep him away from me; I couldn't stand a life without him." He diverted his eyes from the spaghetti to her. "Or you. As much as you hate me, I need you too. I get why you've avoided me all these months, but I'm happy you're finally here in front of me." He spoke to her cautiously, not knowing what would cross the line.

All Becky could do was nod, not knowing what to say because she hadn't truly forgiven him for his infidelity. Or all the pain he has caused her. "I'm going to hit the hay. Blanket and pillow are on the couch." She took a water bottle out of refrigerator and went upstairs without another word or look towards Adam.

She would let him stay here, let him be around their son, but she wouldn't let Adam near her heart.

::

"Don't worry, babe, I eventually found the bag." Adam chuckled into the phone as Fiona worried the bag had been lost entirely.

He was up making some breakfast for Joseph as he went to day care, since Becky got a job when the year started. He would take up all the father and mother responsibilities for this month since he was always absent.

"The bed felt empty without you, love. I half expected you to show up and make love to me in the dark hours of the night." Fiona said to him in a sensual tone.

This made Adam blush and looked over his shoulders to double check neither Joey nor Becky were behind him listening in. "Come by and we could do that on my very small couch." He smirked as he thought of them repeating what they did the morning before he left.

Fiona laughed into the phone and heard Becky's faint voice on the other side of the phone.

"Morning, Adam. I got to get going." Becky said as she reached for a granola bar out of the cabinet. Adam accidently spoke into the phone as he tried to converse with Becky.

"I was making breakfast. You don't want any?" Fiona could hear the pin of disappointment in his voice and couldn't help but frown. "I made your favorite."

Becky squinted as if confused what Adam was trying to do. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and this sweetness Adam was trying to show wasn't working for her. "Give it to Joey. He still believes you're the nicest guy to walk the earth, this would add to his belief." She spoke so cold Adam felt a shiver go down his spine and jumped when he heard the door slam.

"Well, that was harsh." Was all Fiona could say on the phone, wondering if Adam heard her.

Adam cleared his throat as he gripped the phone harder into his hand, "Guess she's moody is all. Uh, I should go. Joey has to be up soon and I can't let him be late. I'll talk to you later?"

They said their goodbyes and Adam soon went upstairs in a slow pace. As soon as he saw his son sitting up right in bed rubbing his eyes, Adam smiled. _I'm not a bad guy and I will never let him think that._

* * *

**thanks for the first few reviews. heres the next update. hope you enjoy. - peace, johanna.**


	3. Hooking Up With The Boss

A week and a day had gone by since his arrival.

It was a Friday and Adam was lying on his bed, aka the couch. He had just dropped Joseph off at his parents place for the next few days. Audra thought it would be best for Adam to have the next few days to himself with Becky.

Becky continued to have minimal conversations with him, mainly when she left in the morning or got back home from work. Their conversations were repetitive and had gotten nowhere near the divorce, house, or custody settlements. Three weeks left to go and they had yet to put the house for sale.

So today would be the day Adam confronted her. She was slated to get here in less than five minutes, so he decided to sit in the kitchen as he waited for her.

::

Becky walked to her car as she left the school building.

Teaching seven year olds the basics of life brought her complete joy. She always felt so satisfied when she left after a long day, a smile always on her face. As she unlocked her car she heard the faint calling of her name from a familiar voice.

Looking up she saw a coworker of hers, vice principle of the school to be exact.

"Becky! Finally caught you, have you been avoiding me?" Oliver smiled at the blonde. He had the brightest smile with the nicest dimples, so Becky couldn't resist but smile back. He was flirting and Becky knew it, he was always flirting when he was talking to her.

"Maybe so.. Or maybe I was actually doing my task as a teacher this whole week?" Becky grinned teasingly. Not surprisingly he laughed, like always.

Oliver liked her, _a lot. _They had been on a date before but Becky was just recently separated from Adam so she told him it was too soon. Three months later, he was still constantly checking up with her and romantically interested in her. Only her. "Think there's a chance we can hang out today? You did mention your son would be with your in-laws today."

Becky licked her lips as she thought for a moment. He was interesting and intelligent, and very good-looking. She was dying for some contact and if she were to choose anyone, it would be him. Adam being at her place and knowing how he reacts when he's jealous would be interesting to watch.

Yes, she knew that was wrong in many ways, but so was cheating. She needed pleasure, some enjoyment, and some payback. Not that she was going to use Oliver, because she did like the man. She would see where it could go with him in the future.

"Of course. I'm free the rest of the day."

::

It was near 10 o'clock and Becky never showed up.

Adam was now at the dinner table as he worked on some assignments. He waited patiently for a few hours and even texted and called Becky, but no sign of her whatsoever. Of course she wouldn't show up the day that they had a chance to talk, not that he can blame her. Fiona had also called a few times, but he ignored the calls, as he didn't want to be on the phone if Becky did come in.

He had given up hope Becky would come home so he picked up his phone to call Fiona, at the same time there was the faint noise of the door being unlocked. He quickly stood up, as he was worried something might have happened; only to see her come in with this tall, handsome guy who he's never seen before.

They were laughing and Adam was already irritated, mostly with the fact he was actually concerned something had happened but it turns out she was with someone else. How fantastic.

"Hello there." Oliver spoke up as soon as he saw Adam. Becky had mentioned him at dinner and mentioned that he was staying at her house.

"This is Oliver. Oliver, Adam." Becky introduced as she hung her purse up, along with her coat. She looked at Adam with a small grin, slightly intoxicated as she drank some wine at dinner. "Oliver, upstairs."

Oliver obliged like a lost puppy, already knowing where her room was from the last date they had oh so many months ago.

Becky turned to face Adam after Oliver went up the stairs, "I'm home now, what do you need?" The sweet voice that she had used with Oliver was now replaced with an icy one as she spoke to Adam.

He looked at her with a confused and pained expression, never had he imagined her bringing home a guy and letting them up into their old room that they shared. "I just wanted to talk to you. Joseph isn't here so I thought we'd get a chance to talk." He stepped closer to her, soon enough he stood right in front of her. "Can you send him home or something?"

"Nope." Becky rested her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back just the slightest. That's all she said, as if waiting for him to finish so she could go upstairs as well. She was enjoying his jealousy and was amused. "Don't want to know he fucked me in our old bed?"

Adam stood there somewhat in shock and gulped, this side of Becky always tended to scare him. "Don't do this." He pleaded as he looked away from her for a brief second, knowing it was something dumb to ask for.

She scoffed and went up the stairs without a second thought. She was met with the sight of a half naked Oliver—Adam quickly drifting from her mind.

Downstairs, Adam lied on the couch as he realized that Becky must truly hate him.

* * *

**Chapter is rather short, my apologies. I'll continue to update as I have up to chapter 9 complete. I already have the ending to the story planned out hehe. Will it be Adam and Becky at the end, or Adam with Fiona? Please review. - peace, johanna**


	4. Heat of the Moment

_22 Days_

The following morning a realtor came by. Adam had expected for him and Becky to have already spoken the night before, so he had called the relator yesterday.

Unfortunately, they hadn't talked at all. Adam had just groaned the whole night from Becky's constant moans from upstairs. He wanted to punch Oliver as soon as he saw him come down the stairs, but the realtor arrived before he could do such thing.

"So we just need to sell this house, as soon as possible. Wife and I are separating, she's going to live in Florida while I in New York. What do you think?" Adam asked the realtor as she walked around the house.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" She turned to look at him as they stood in front of the door.

Adam scoffed, not caring anymore. What was the point? "I fucked an old girlfriend. I'm an ass. Are you going to put that on the sale sheets?" He was being a smartass but the realtor just shook her head in amusement as she walked inside to admire the house.

::

Becky was changing upstairs after a hectic night with the guy who was in her bed. Oliver knew what he was doing, that was for sure. She hadn't been with anyone since Adam, she almost came close to it when she went on the date with Oliver the last time but she had pushed him away.

Now the morning after, she radiated energy. Maybe all she needed was this good lay, but now Oliver wasn't budging and she didn't want him running into Adam; especially with how furious Adam was last night. She could only imagine how mad he would be now.

She could admit that she liked his jealousy, proved she still had a hold on him, and truth be told being with Adam was more satisfying than being with Oliver. Sure, Oliver had rather big equipment and sure as heck knew how to use it; but being with Adam was phenomenal. The sex they had radiated passion, heat, love, and desire.

No matter where they did it or how long or how short it lasted, she was always satisfied and he sure was as well. Their sex life reached a drastic stop after Joseph was born and they only had sex when they had time.

Looking at the mirror as she fixed her hair, she grinned to herself as she remembered one time they did it on the dresser so roughly that the mirror fell off! After they just laughed about it, he put it back into place while being nude.

So far into her thoughts she failed to notice Oliver had moved right behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Next time we should go to my place." He kissed her ear and she smiled. Who knew, maybe there would be a next time?

::

Becky was coming down the stairs fully dressed with Oliver right behind her, both laughing yet again. "I'm guessing you're the wife?" Becky jumped at the voice of another women and she looked at Adam confused as to what was going on. Adam didn't bother answering as the realtor handed Becky her card.

"What do you think?" Adam crossed his arms as he followed the realtor, ignoring the questions Becky threw at him. "Good neighborhood, good for a family, how much could it sell for?"

"Probably a hundred less than you bought it for. Market has been down."

"Good enough, put the sign up and we're good." He shook hands with her and she walked away on the phone, setting up the sale.

Oliver looked between Becky and Adam as Becky stared at Adam, Adam remaining his cool as he walked to the kitchen.

"I had fun last night." Oliver spoke softly after clearing his throat, trying to catch Becky's attention. "Can we do it again, tonight?"

"Good luck with that, she doesn't fuck two nights in a row." Adam shouted out. Becky turned a bright red with fury and said her quick goodbyes to Oliver, telling him she'll call him later when she's ready.

Adam stood in the kitchen sipping on a beer, smirking at Becky as he purposely did that to get her angry. "You know it's true."

"And that's what led you to Fiona isn't it? I clearly wasn't providing enough sex." Becky approached him and tried to shove him, pushing him back against the refrigerator. "Sorry, I don't act like a horny teenager." She spoke with such annoyance and Adam just shook his head, not trying to defend Fiona in anyway.

He finished his beer as Becky continued to stare, putting it aside once empty. His third beer and it was only 10 AM. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "For everything. I just want to talk to you, apologize. But you hate me too much you wont even give me the time of day." Adam now stared at her, watching her reaction. "Then you bring that guy here, I just—"

"Just what? Don't want to feel the same pain that I did when I saw you and Fiona going at it in our bedroom, in our bed? In our temple of so called love?" Becky looked at him with such a pained expression, that he just wanted to make it better. Take that pain away.

"You were the love of my life and you hurt me just to hurt me." She continued to speak and that's when he looked away. "I hate you and I love you at the same time."

Adam bit his lip and let out a groan of frustration, he ruined something great and for what? To fuck someone else when he pleased? Looking at Becky now, he saw his beautiful wife that he did love and didn't hate in anyway. He loved her _and _Fiona.

Becky started to walk away from him as she was filled with emotion. He doesn't know what drove him to it, but he grabbed Becky's hand and tugged her back towards him.

Adam pressed their lips together and kissed her for the first time in months. Becky had a slow response but kissed back only briefly. He then let her kiss him this time and without a second thought, picked her up to set her on the kitchen counter.

"Adam, wha-" She was cut off as soon as Adam's intoxicated lips connected with hers for the third time. The faint taste of beer made her push him away as she began to actually consider the actions they were doing.

Soon enough he put his arms tight around her. Becky looked into his eyes and was met with intensity that shone need and desire; her eyes probably reflected that too as she always loved they would get lost in one another.

As if they had silently agreed on what came next, she began to remove her panties, pushing them down and letting them hit the floor. Adam took this as his sign to unbuckle his belt and pushing down his now loose jeans. They kissed passionately as he pushed down his boxers and pulled her even closer to him. Both let out a groan as he slammed against her.

Their moans filled the kitchen as she tightened her hand on his hair, her hands in his hair as pleasure overcame her. His mouth never left hers as his hand was also between her legs.

They were lost in their own world, their anger and regret pushed away as their love consumed them both.

* * *

**thank you for the review guys. hope you enjoy this chapter! tell me how you feel about the random hook up ;) - peace, johanna**


	5. Crossing The Line

_22 Days_

They both panted as they lied next to each other in bed.

After their intense sudden love making in the kitchen, they made their way upstairs and made love again in a slower fashion; taking their turns exploring one another after so long, and switching dominance. They had reached their climax with Becky riding Adam, as they never broke eye contact, until now.

Laying in silence, they contemplated what they just did. Adam had Fiona back in New York, _his girlfriend._ And Becky was supposed to hate the man that lied beside her, but she had just proven to him how much she desired and loved him.

Yet they both just wanted to continue their actions and forget about the world outside them and the problems that existed.

Becky pulled the bed sheet over her chest, feeling the need to cover now as she has just realized what she has done. "Adam… Fiona." She glanced over to the guy she had just screwed, looking at his reaction that looked vacant. "You just repeated your sins."

"I know," Was all Adam could muster. He found himself moving closer to her in search of an embrace; surprisingly Becky gave it to him. His face rested by her neck, his arm draped over her as her hand ran through his hair. He was always the one wanting to be held after. "I love you both."

She sighed and found herself closing her eyes as she took in this embrace, one so familiar to her. "I can't be with you. You're a cheater and don't seem to regret it."

"At least you're talking to me now." Adam whispered against her skin, smiling just the slightest as he tries to make best of the worst situation. "Only took a good fuck to get you to talk."

Becky groaned and pushed Adam away, sitting upright quickly. "This is not okay, Adam. You're taking this as a joke. You were having an affair behind my back for a whole month, and only stopped because Fiona left." She paused as she got out of bed, slipping on the undershirt that had been thrown aside. "Then she comes back into town, and you screw her in our bed. Then you leave and come back and screw me when you're dating her?"

Her hands are wild in the air as she tries to control her anger but fails. She shakes her head as she looks down at Adam who is now sitting up in bed. His hands reach out and pull her closer. "I'm a terrible, terrible person but at least I only screw the people I love."

"You were mine for eight years, Becks. I know I fucked that up _so _bad and you'll never forgive me. I know you can't take me back, but let me take care of you these next three weeks." Adam stood up to be at eye level with her, a small smile on his face. "Until we sign those papers. Forget about everything else. I'll deal with Fiona after."

The blonde stared at him in disbelief; he was willing to mess up his relationship with Fiona just to take care of her for these next weeks? At that moment she was being put first, and as selfish as that sounded she wanted that.

"Okay." She said barely spoke above a whisper. Before he could respond she was removing her undershirt, exposing her bare chest and body to him again. His hands were on her again, enjoying the soft skin he had touched for eight years.

Adam leant down to kiss the various moles that covered her body, to the point he was on his knees and she was sitting on the bed. He threw her legs over her shoulders and found himself looking up to admire her beauty. She was smiling as she shivered in anticipation.

He loved going down on her. He could do it for hours, and he had once on their honeymoon. This would be the second time.

::

Fiona tapped on her keyboard as she waited for Adam to answer her Skype call.

The past week without her boyfriend here was lonely. She always half expected him to be here but she would come home to an empty condo. He missed her as much as she did, well that's what he claimed.

Adam wouldn't call or text as much as she thought he was going to. She would get one call in the day and a call at night, if not only a text. She wasn't too paranoid; as she knew him being a dad was the main focus of the trip. He was probably busy taking care of Joseph.

She sighed in disappointment, as he still hasn't answered her call. Right on the verge of hanging up, she heard the noise that signaled they were connecting.

"Hey you." Fiona smiled as soon as Adam appeared on the screen. He looked adorable in his pajamas and his hair was messy, as he had just woken up from a nap. "Daddy duties been hard?"

Adam grinned then shrugged in response. He was tired of today's sexual activities, since Joseph was still with Audra and Omar. "Joey's actually at my parents house. I've just been catching up on some much needed sleep."

He sounded smooth and collected, as his lies already seemed to start. Becky walked down the stairs quietly as she knew Adam was going to Skype his girlfriend.

_What is he thinking? _Becky thought to herself. He was willing to destroy the relationship with Fiona just to receive sexual pleasure? Was he just using her for his desires for next few weeks? Or did he really want to take care of her in any way possible as to apologize for his mistakes?

Adam laughed at something Fiona had said, and Becky leaned against the wall watching him. He looked happy talking to her, but his eyes kept drifting to the blonde. She smiled at him; of course she wanted his attention focused on to her completely.

The smile soon faltered as Fiona continued to speak to Adam; she sounded so happy and loving. _What was she thinking? _She was just going to cause the amount of pain she felt when Adam hurt her on to someone else. No one else should feel that hurt as she did on that dreadful day.

This isn't right at all, Becky concluded. She walked away and back up to her room, shutting the door. There is no way they would continue what they had agreed upon earlier. What happened earlier should be forgotten. If she wanted pleasure she could just call Oliver over, he wouldn't mind.

Around a half hour later, she heard a knock on her door before Adam walked in. He had the same pained expression as she did when they made eye contact—As if he has also realized what they had done was a mistake.

"What happened today—It never happened, okay?" Adam just nodded to Becky's words, not asking a single question as she continued, "I think it's best if you stay at a hotel or something. I'll call you whenever Joey wants to be around you or when I want you around him."

Adam looked at her with some confusion, as they had agreed before the trip that he would be staying in the house. "Why can't I just stay here?"

The blonde rubbed her face in frustration before standing up abruptly. "You just cant, Adam. Besides, this will help get us settled into how our custody will be. Sometimes I'll have Joey here, more than often; sometimes you'll have him." She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair. "You can go pick him up from Audra's tomorrow, when you bring him over we can arrange a meeting with a lawyer."

His eyes wandered to her and he stood up. Adam bit his lip as he thought, standing right behind her. Their eyes met and he nodded, "Can you give me a ride to the car rental place?" He asked in a whisper.

He didn't exactly want to leave. He loved staying in his house and being around both Joey and Becky. Now that Becky was telling him to leave, he didn't have much of a choice. Adam looked down as he reached for her hand, only giving it a gentle squeeze.

Becky's eyes were closed as she felt this small familiar embrace. She could feel the material of his ring on her hand when they touched. She had removed hers just before he had come in. They were going to part, so there wasn't a point of wearing that ring anymore.

But yet, Adam kept his on—clinging onto the hope that maybe something would change.

* * *

Please review! I'm actually finishing up the story already in my documents and most likely there will be only 12 chapters and an epilogue. -peace, johanna.


	6. Surprise!

_15 days_

There was knock on his door and he smiled, already knowing whom he was expecting.

"Look who's here!" He smiled even wider after answering the door, picking up Joey into an embrace. Pampering his face with kisses yet again. "Hey, you." Adam smiled at Becky and gave her a hug. "Want to come in?"

Adam was staying in Fiona's old condo. She never sold it as she still had her store here in Toronto and would come once and a while to see how business was going. Instead of spending money at a hotel, he could stay here for free; courtesy of his girlfriend in New York.

When he told Fiona, she was relieved. Him staying with Becky was a nightmare of hers, so when he called telling her he was going to stay in her condo she was happy to say the least.

Becky on the other hand felt awkward. She hadn't come by this whole week, Adam would be the one to pick Joey up and drop him off. This was the first time she had ever been in the building, and she was in no way going to step inside.

"No, thanks. I have to run. Can you drop him off?" She fidgeted with her purse strap as she stood outside the door. Adam set Joey down as he ran inside; he loved the place.

He reached over and removed a piece of lint from Becky's cheek. "Not a problem. We're meeting up with the lawyer tomorrow, right? You could take Joey to Clare's so he wont get bored at the lawyers office." Adam shrugged as he offered this idea.

The blonde reached over to adjust the collar of his shirt, being a force of habit, as he always seems to never adjust the collar. She stayed quiet as her fingers enjoyed the softness of his shirt, her hand traveling just the slightest down to rest her hand on his chest. "Please don't' make me come here again. Please don't."

She spoke with such softness and vulnerability, not meeting Adam's eyes. The only reason she had dropped him off today is that she had a school event early and Adam was running late to pick him up. Now as she stood there, she felt extremely uncomfortable. The only comfort she was receiving was from Adam's eyes and the way his hand rest on her arm.

"I wont. Next time we'll meet in a secluded alley, change things up a bit." He chuckled as she laughed at his joke.

They were more at ease ever since he had left the house. She smiled and laughed more easily, so did he. He enjoyed the happiness on her face, he always did. _She's so beautiful. _His thoughts wandered as he continued to look at her.

Suddenly he heard a crashing sound as if something had been broken. They both turned around to see Joey had dropped a vase. "Oopsies." His son said, and both his parents smiled.

"I will see you later. Bye." Becky leaned over with an amused smile, kissing Adam's cheek in the softest way possible. Before he knew it, she was walking away to the elevator. He whispered a goodbye before walking back into the condo to deal with the mess.

::

Fiona descended from her private jet as she was arriving in Toronto.

She was going to check in on her business but most importantly see Adam. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, midway through his planned trip, which would be a month. He had no idea she was coming, so she was excited to see his reaction since he loved surprises.

She walked into a car and told her chauffeur the certain destination. It was pretty late and from what Adam told her earlier he would be home a little later since he would be dropping Joey off at Becky's. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.

::

"Daddy, lets go!" Joey whined as he sat on the curb of the road.

Adam's rental car wasn't starting and he was trying to figure out the issue as he checked under the hood. "Mommy will be here soon. Remind me to teach you how to fix a car when you're older." He sat down beside his son and soon picked him up to hold him in his lap.

Joey was growing bigger and he hated that he missed three months of his life already. Holding him now reminded him to not dwell and enjoy these moments with him. Joey played with Adam's fingers as his eyes became more hooded. He was tired, both of them were. They had a long day and were now waiting for Becky.

He saw a car approaching and park but it wasn't Becky's car. As soon as he saw the heels of his girlfriend, he internally panicked. _Becky cannot see her, shit!_

"Fiona?" He mumbled to himself as he saw her step out of the car, the chauffeur taking out her luggage. The brunette turned and squealed as she caught sight of him. She quickly approached him and leaned down to kiss his lips, Adam frozen in place.

"Surprise!" Fiona smiled at him as he stood up, Joey still in his arms. He looked between the both of them in total confusion, as he's never seen his daddy kiss someone else besides his mommy. "Hi, little guy." She pinched his cheek and Joey just stared at her, not remembering her at all.

He buried his face into his dad's neck as he fell quiet. Adam rubbed his back and looked to Fiona again. "Uh, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Adam asked her in confusion. He was happy to see her but worried as can be since Becky was slated to arrive in less than 5 minutes.

Fiona raised a brow and reached over to play with Adam's hair, "Because it's a surprise…" It soon clicked in her head that Joey was still here, wasn't he supposed to be at Becky's? She looked around and concluded by the surroundings of why Adam was acting this way. "Oh, _shit." _

"Language, babe." Adam grinned at her mistake, looking down at his son who was now asleep. He looked up and spotted Becky's car that moved to park in front of his rental car. "This will be fun." He mumbled and Fiona tensed not knowing how to react.

She hasn't interacted with Becky in anyway since those Christmas days. As Becky stepped out of the car, it hit her that she was strikingly pretty. She had the type of body many models desired and facial features that were simple yet beautiful at once. She definitely knew what Adam found attractive about Becky.

Becky didn't walk far as Adam walked towards her, knowing it'd be safer that way. Adam could tell by her expression that she was not happy with Fiona being there, especially around their son. "Becky, I can explain—"

"Don't, Adam." She mumbled under her breath as she took Joey from him. She was filled with a sense of warmth as she saw the bundle of joy that is her beautiful boy.

She carefully set Joseph in his car seat, trying so hard not to wake him. They shut the door quietly and Adam tried to meet eyes with the blonde. Becky looked back and saw that Fiona was watching. "I told you earlier to not do this to me and yet here I am again in a much worse situation." She whispered to him.

Adam sighed and looked down as he gripped his bicep, a bad habit of his since his self harm scars rested on the part of his body. Becky's hand reached for that hand. "Don't do that, Adam.." She moved the hand away and soon rubbed at his bicep, "We can talk about this tomorrow." Talking about it now wouldn't help, as she was exhausted.

Fiona just watched closely as they seemed to be in their own world. She had looked away at first, but she saw them touch she couldn't look away anymore. She caught sight of both their hands, and Adam still had his wedding band while Becky doesn't. She felt slightly hurt by this and also by the fact that Adam was stepping even closer to Becky. Something happened before she had arrived and she could sense it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Adam kissed Becky on the cheek and that's when Fiona looked away as Becky made eye contact with her. Adam mumbled some incoherent words and soon Becky was gone.

* * *

**hey guys, enjoy the chapter and review! -peace, johanna.**


	7. Who Comes First

"Mmm, that was nice." Fiona smirked at her boyfriend as he lied on his back, catching his breath. "Lets do it again." She rubbed his chest and began to kiss his jaw with a smile.

Adam chuckled and opened his eyes to look at her hand that began to wander down his body, "I'm still sensitive, baby. Gimme a sec."

After they came inside, they devoured each other in bed. No talking or packing stuff away. They had been at it for hours, and both had climaxed numerous times. He still hadn't told her of what had happened the week before as he has pushed it to the back of his head.

As he leaned up to kiss her lips, his phone rang. He tried to pull away as he knew it was Becky, but Fiona kept his face near; increasing the passion in the kiss at once. Adam began to push her back as he climbed over her and let out a moan as his groin made contact with her other set of lips down below.

At that point the phone had stopped ringing, but it rung again. "Don't stop." Fiona mumbled as she felt her desire for him increase and he hardened down below. Adam started to oblige but when his phone rang for the third time he pulled away with an irritated groan.

"Hello?" He picked up his phone once he sat up in bed, his eyes looking over at Fiona who was looking at him with heat in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't answer. I was in the bathroom."

It was Becky, of course. He stood up, as he felt awkward talking to her on the phone while Fiona lay beside him naked. "Adam? Can you come over?" Becky sounded distraught and as if she had been crying. "Something happened and I-I need you. I don't know who else to call."

Adam furrowed his brows and looked back at Fiona who was now on her phone. Fiona had come over to spend time with him but Becky needed him. He already knew who came first, hopefully Fiona would understand. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

At those words, Fiona looked up. Adam hung up and began to put on his clothes as Fiona waited for an explanation. "Um, where are you going?" She sat up and continued to wait for his to answer. "Adam?!"

"Uh, Becky's. I need to go now." He threw on a hoodie without caring for a shirt, clearly in a hurry. Followed by putting on his jeans. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back later." He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

She sighed and stood up. "I'll take you there." Becky needed him in the middle of the night; no way he was going alone. She began to dress and Adam didn't want to argue, as she was stubborn as he was.

::

Becky answered the door in tears and was quickly met in Adam's warm embrace. She caught sight of Fiona who was behind him, not caring at all as she needed her husband right now. The sweet, caring husband who she knew would stick around to be her rock, as she was his.

She dragged him up the stairs without a single word being exchanged with Fiona. The brunette just watched as her boyfriend was following Becky without second thought. As she stood in the house she knew it was best to give them space. As much as she wanted to know what they were going to talk about, she couldn't follow them.

"Becky, what happened?" Adam kneeled in front of his wife as she sat on the side of the bed. His arms were around her waist as he let her collect herself. "It's okay, it's okay, baby." He leaned up to kiss away a few of her tears, as she seemed to calm down with his small words.

"He was out running this m-marathon with my mom, then he has a stroke?" Becky sobbed as she continued; Adam comprehending her tear filled words after many years of practice. "He's in the hospital. My mom is with him and he's in critical condition." She sniffled as wiped at her remaining tears.

Adam felt his eyes sting at the fact this has happened to his in-law. They had gotten close over the years and the pain Becky was feeling made him feel in pain. The sight of her like this made him want to hold her for all eternity. "He's being cared for. He's alive." He whispered to her, trying to remind her of the brighter side.

The blonde sniffled some more and wrapped her arms around his neck. This embrace always familiar as this is how he always handled her when she cried. She felt the familiar gesture of his lips on her ear, whispering comforting words to her. "God will keep him safe, Becks. He will be okay." Becky nodded and griped his hoodie.

After a few moments, he hesitantly pulled away as he wanted to continue to hold her and be held by her. She cupped his face, smiling softly at him as she looked at him. He smiled at her in return, "Come here." He whispered to her before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

One way they would always know how to comfort each other was by the feeling of their lips on one another. He had put Becky first tonight and that's how he would always put her, _first. _Becky didn't pull away as she needed this more than ever. The kiss was short and sweet but comforting enough.

They slowly stood up and Adam felt Becky's hands on his face again, "You're cold, Adam." She stated with a raised brow, he was shivering when he first had arrived but she had forgotten about it till now.

"Maybe some hot chocolate will warm me up?" He smiled at her, knowing that was their comfort drink.

Becky smiled at him, not responding as she unzipped his hoodie. Adam stood there in confusion as to what she was doing. Her hands seemed to just roam down his upper body before hugging him; desiring the feel of his skin. "With marshmallows?" She asked him.

"It's not hot chocolate unless there are marshmallows." Adam stated without a doubt. He kissed her shoulder then sighed as he pushed her tank top strap away, kissing her newly exposed skin. "I love your hot chocolate." He continued to kiss at her skin, and found his lips on her neck. "I love your everything."

Her hands wandered down his sides as her mind got clouded with how she was being kissed and touched as Adam continued to speak, "I love you."

She pulled away just enough to kiss him again as she pushed off his hoodie, her hands greedily touching his chest and defined ab muscles. "I know." She mumbles into the kiss, pulling away from his lips as her fingers hook into the waist of his jeans. "Enough love to send Fiona home? I need you tonight. Emotionally.." Her fingers moved without thinking, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "..Physically." He had came commando, his equipment free in his jeans.

Adam nodded without even thinking twice. "Without a doubt." He shuddered as he felt her hand hold his equipment but before he knew it, she was adjusting his pants again. A grin on her face as she felt accomplished with herself as a tease.

"Thanks for that." He groaned and picked up his hoodie, putting it on. He then ran his fingers through her hair, settling it down a little bit. "Go check on Joey and I'll tell Fiona."

They parted ways as she went to do what Adam had said. Fiona had been sitting in the kitchen, looking through her emails for her business and ratings. She was planning a runway show to boost her business, that's why she had come the weekend, as the show would be held Sunday night.

"Hey you." Adam greeted her from behind, giving her a hug. "Sorry it took so long. Something happened to her dad." He mumbled into her shoulder as she looked back at him.

He explained what had happened and what they were doing upstairs, not mentioning the kissing, touching, and erection. "I need to stay the night. She's in no place to watch Joey by herself and we have to see the lawyer tomorrow either way."

Fiona rubbed her temples. Of course this would occur the weekend she wanted to be around him. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to stay." Adam apologized and tried to kiss her but Fiona moved away.

"You don't need to stay, Adam." She stood up and threw her purse over her shoulder, "She always comes first. Even in New York, I have to fight for your attention. I'm used to this." She shook her head and headed for the door, Adam close behind.

"Baby, stop that." He grabbed her hand once they were both outside, near their car. "That's the mother of my child in there. I'm her support system. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but sometimes it's too much. You love me but when it comes down to it I feel like you love them more." Fiona admitted.

Adam sighed and gently pushed her against the car door, his body against one another.

This was the main difference with his relationship with both women. Becky it was more emotional, more open; any sort of conflict would be talked out by words. While on the other hand, with Fiona any conflict would be settled physically. Whatever they fought about, they expressed it physically through sex. What had happened with Becky upstairs is the complete opposite of what is happening outside.

Fiona looked up at him and soon smiled at the way Adam was looking at her. "I wanted you to myself tonight, I only had you for a few hours." Her hands went to his back pockets, squeezing and Adam chuckled.

"You have all of me in New York."

She nods and kisses his lips. Soon enough they say their goodbyes. They leave it on a good note. Adam soon walks back inside to be greeted by Becky once more.

* * *

**i would appreciate reviews. thank you. **


	8. Physical Aid

They settled in bed together as to the fact Becky wanted to be held. Adam didn't mind, as he loved holding her.

He was spooning her from behind, and sighed at this old feeling that he loved so much. Adam hadn't slept in this bed for over three months and now that he was, he felt such at home. Becky in his arms was what settled it. The scent of vanilla and honey was satisfying to his nose, and the way they fit into one another made him smile to himself.

"Did you call your mom again?" He asked her in a whisper, his hand soothingly rubbing her forearm. They laid in the dark but he leaned over as if trying to catch some glimpse at her expression.

Becky sighed and shook her head. "She fell asleep a while ago. Luke is headed down there next week, and I will most likely go once you head back to New York." She said in a whisper, turning her head to look up at him. As much as they needed each other in these moments, the divorce was still happening.

They both knew that. Adam wasn't trustworthy, as it was obvious now. Becky wouldn't risk getting hurt again if they decided to stay together. "That reminds me.. Fiona is having a runway show in town. Consisting of people in the community being the models, she wanted me and you to be in it." He shrugged, he liked the idea but who knew if Becky would want that.

She furrowed her brows at the idea, "We would run the runway together? Why isn't she doing it with you?"

"She needs to go down it with her co-owner. Since they're the last ones to announce the business and sales."

"Hmm.. I'll think about it." Becky flipped onto her back as Adam adjusted to hover over her. As they lied there in silence, Becky built the courage to say what she's wanted to say. "You don't love her, Adam."

Adam raised his brows and reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. He needed to see her expression. As expected she looked as honest as ever. Was she right? He was only with Fiona because he had a "bored" period with Becky, he was miserable the months after because of anger or love? She had left with Leo and gotten engaged, and it's always been clear to him that he's the jealous type.

Now that he had to choose whether to go to the condo with Fiona for sex or stay with Becky for comfort, he chose comfort. He chose Becky. Is it that he only wanted Fiona for the sex and is that still the case?

"It's okay." Becky ran her finger down the side of his face, feeling some stubble. "You love her in a sense, but you don't love her as much as you love me." When he had left that dreaded day, he had stated to her that he loved Fiona more than he loved Becky. As these few weeks went by, it didn't seem true anymore.

"I don't know." Adam admitted with a face of dismay, as if he has just realized this is true. Becky gave him a soft smile and mumbled another "it's okay," because it was; he doesn't know what he wants like she didn't know what she wanted.

Her hands rested on his biceps, tracing along his scars. The week before, he had opened up to him about the scars. He had only told Fiona but now Becky knew as well. She had listened intently to all the stories behind every scar and remembered every single one. Afterwards, he cried in her arms and Becky made him realize he had never forgiven himself for those scars. Now he felt free as she traced them, as if she had the cure to make him feel happy.

Adam leaned down to kiss her in a way he hasn't in so long, so passionately and breathtaking that Becky was taken aback. Her hands resting on his neck, her usual spot, and she returned the kiss with so much eagerness. Soon enough it turned into an open mouth kiss, their tongues colliding against one another.

His legs were on either side of her body as he grinding his lower half against her own, knowing this was a huge turn on for her. Becky and Adam had gone to bed in only their undergarments, so as they grinding Becky let out a whimper as she felt him apply pressure to her clit.

Even though the kiss consumed them both, Adam had to pull away to take a breath. He sat up straight and looked down at her while he helped in removing her bra, throwing it aside once it was off. Immediately, his hands cupped her breasts as they fit perfectly in his hands. "They're so perfect." He whispered to her with a grin, before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Becky let out a satisfied sigh as he tended to her erect nipples, she tried her best to keep her eyes open to watch him but they closed as pleasure ran through her.

Oh, how Adam loved this. With Fiona, she would focus on him while with Becky it was the other way around. He loved being the one to tease and to be on top, he always felt huge satisfaction when Becky came without even being inside her in anyway.

Adam then felt a hand digging into his boxers. Becky was taking out his erection and stroking him to the point where he was completely hard. He moaned continuously against her chest, until he felt he needed to tease her some more. Again he sat up and grinned at her; her face was flushed and had a smile.

Wrapping his hand around his member, he stroked himself while he looked at Becky directly into her eyes. His breathe hitched as soon as they made eye contact. "U-Uh, Becky." He moaned out as she watched; another turn on of hers. Her eyes wandered down to his equipment and she reached out touch the tip, bringing the pre-cum to her lips.

He soon shifted to remove her panties, the only thing she was left wearing, and was met with a very wet set of lips. Oh, how much he wanted to be inside her. "Come on, baby, I need you." Becky reached down to rub herself as she spoke, slipping a finger inside herself and she exhaled sharply.

"I need a condom." Adam situated himself been her legs and leaned down to kiss her lips yet again. After they learned that Adam had impregnated her once with this new modern technology, they used protection every so often. Last week, in the heat of the moment they didn't care. Afterwards, they used protection.

But tonight Becky wasn't in the mood for that. "No, just pull out or something. I need you just like this." Her hand reached down and squeezed him as she looked up at him. "This might be the last time we do this, I need it to be like this." She spoke quickly as she was in huge need.

Adam stared at her and kissed her softly as he entered her at once. The kiss soon broke as Becky groaned out his name. "Fuck." They both moaned out at the same time as he thrust into her again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Adam, harder." She pleaded and gave him a light smack on the ass.

He smirked, "As you please." His thrusts were quick and rough as he held himself up with his hands, causing great momentum on his hips.

After a while they had flipped the positions and Becky now rode him in a slow manner. She sat straight up and her hands roamed his chest. Adam smiled up at her as he raised his hand to push her hair back. He gazed up at her has her moans picked up in volume and her back arched; she was stunning.

Becky was consumed in pleasure as again she forgot of everything. It was just Adam and she at the moment. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his body shift the slightest as he sat up, her still in control has she straddled his lap.

Adams arm wrapped around her middle and his mouth was on her neck, pulling away every so often as he moaned with her. He held her as close as he could; as this could possibly be the last time they made love in any manner.

She came without warning and shuddered beneath him. A second orgasm approached as she continued to ride him, both hitting their peak at the same time. He didn't pull out, not like it mattered.

"I love you." He panted out as he looks up into her eyes.

For the first time she finally returned it, "I love you too, Adam."

* * *

_read, enjoy, review. thank you x_


	9. True Desires

_14 Days_

They were sitting outside her house as they watched Joseph chase a butterfly. Adam and Becky smiled, as their day seemed to be going well.

The morning after felt amazing, Adam would admit. He hadn't woken up so happy in a while. After they had breakfast and dropped Joey off at Clare's. Going to the lawyers office was rather difficult, but they overcame it. They would go in the last week Adam was in Toronto to pick up the papers that would officially end their marriage. Now, the house was another thing. Becky was slated to live in Florida, and Adam in New York.

He wasn't so sure anymore. After last night, he has been questioning the reasons why he was with Fiona. He cared for her, but did he care enough to go back to New York and actually continue a long-term relationship with her? And sure he liked the New York lifestyle but Toronto was his home. Either way someone would need to stay in Toronto until the house sold and with what happened to Becky's father last night, he might have to be the one to stay.

As for custody, there was another issue. Their living distance would be so far apart; he would only be able to see Joey on the Holidays. Even then, Becky was hesitant since Holidays are an important thing for her family to spend entirely together. This was also a reason as to why he might not live in New York; it wasn't a place for a kid to be raised.

This also made him think of why this divorce was happening. He loved Becky and his son was the world to him, but Becky wouldn't take him back. He was disloyal, untrustworthy, cheating, and manipulative. He sucked.

Becky was consumed by the same thoughts and couldn't help but feel bad for Joseph. He would basically grow up without his father involved. The distance was so much for custody. It wouldn't be healthy for him to go back and forth so much between them. Even now, he always asks why they never are together as a family.

"You okay?" Adam asked her and it broke her out of her train of thought.

She looked over at him and shook her head, but didn't say more. He knew why she wasn't; all of it was too much. She loved the man beside her, but his cheating ways are unforgivable. She would never love another man as much as she loves Adam, and that very thought made a tear run down her cheek.

Quickly wiping it away, she hid her sadness as best as she could as Joey approached them. He went directly to his mother, giving her a flower.

Correction, she would love Joseph more than anyone else on the world.

There was a faint honk heard which was from Fiona who was being driven around. She stepped out and stood tall and proud in her heels and designer dress. She was going to approach them but wasn't sure how Becky felt about it, not knowing if she would be nice or attacks her at once.

Both Becky and Adam said goodbye and hugged, again standing closely not to Fiona's liking. Adam then said goodbye to his son in the sweetest manner it had both Fiona and Becky smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the runway." Adam grinned and leaned in to give Becky a kiss on the cheek.

Becky had agreed to it and Adam was excited, really.

"Hey you." He greeted Fiona in his normal manner, not giving her a big kiss as both Becky and their son watched from a distance.

::

"Work it, Drew. Work it!" Adam shouted during rehearsals of the fashion show. Becky giggled beside him.

A lot of the students they graduated with who had stayed in town were participating. It was like a class reunion. Eli and Clare were there, along with Drew and Bianca.

After all of the drama that had occurred, it eventually settled. As pissed as everyone was at Adam, they seemed to have let it pass since Becky seems to be okay with it. Various people who knew about their marriage asked if they were still together, they would simply say no and not go into further detail.

Fiona was getting everything set up and finally had a few minutes of peace, pulling Adam to the side to check out his outfit. "Well don't you look handsome? I knew this outfit would look great on you." She had chosen out a certain brand of jeans, added suspenders, and a button down. Adam wasn't sure what he was wearing but Fiona liked it, so why not wear it.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips. They hadn't had a moment to themselves all day. "Thank you by the way for not sticking Becky in heels." She laughed, knowing the height difference would of bothered him greatly since Becky was already the same height as him; wearing heels would make her taller, unlike Fiona who she was shorter than him.

"Get going, you're about to hit the stage." She kissed him again before walking away to get everyone into line.

::

Adam and Becky held hands as they waited for their turn to go up.

It was required for them to hold hands while walking onto the stage. They whispered quietly to each other, basically talking about how they wouldn't normally wear the clothes they were given today.

The brunette stood off to the side as her eyes lurked over to them. Adam and Becky looked madly in love like they had in high school, and that bothered Fiona. The way they were whispering and smiling made it come off as if they were flirting. Adam wouldn't even look at Fiona's direction. Clearly Becky had all his attention.

"_Your class of 2013 Prom King and Queen from Degrassi." _

The megaphone spoke out, announcing for Becky and Adam to go onto the stage. Adam let her up first and they walked down the runway as many cheered. A lot in the audience were familiar faces and some were shouting out "_Kiss! Kiss!"_ as their outfits were described. Drew being one of those whom were shouting, as he still wished they were together.

As the shouting continued, Adam looked to Becky and shrugged. When they finally reached the end of the runway, Adam pulling her in for a kiss that was very similar to the one the night before, very passionate and breathtaking. There bodies very close to one another's, his hands on her cheeks and her hands on his hips.

He didn't care and neither did Becky as she reciprocated the kiss. Many in the crowd hollered out as they kept the kiss going for a few seconds. Becky pulling away and blushing as they separated to walk off the runway.

Fiona watched and felt her heart sink to the floor. Her boyfriend openly kissed someone else right in front of her, and he seemed happy to do it. She looked out into the crowd as he took a seat, the smile still on his face as if he hasn't realized the pain he's caused.

::

Not wanting to cause a scene, she avoided Adam the rest of the day. Adam seemed to get the message as he didn't try to approach her either, he was mainly around Drew and Eli eating some snacks at the after party she was holding. Becky was there as well, hanging out with some friends of hers.

Every once and a while her and Adam would speak to one another, as Adam continued to avoid Fiona at all costs. Eventually the night got wilder as more and more people were getting tipsy. As one who likes to drink, Adam was the first to get drunk.

"Lets dance." He approached Fiona with a wide smile, grabbing both her hands to try and take her to the dance floor. "Come on."

Fiona pushed him away and it only made him come closer to her. "Adam, stop. You fucked up today and you know that."

He groaned with an attitude. He knew this and it was mainly the reason he was drunk. He had fucked up royally in two weeks. No one really knew that, only Becky and Drew. As for everyone else they all assumed he was single. "Come on, love." Stepping closer he leaned down to kiss her neck. Again, he got pushed away.

"Fine." He grumbled and walked away.

Smiling he approached Becky, who was only slightly tipsy. She decided to enjoy herself, as she was childfree for the night and almost basically single. Well, if you excluded the lingering stares she got from both Adam and Oliver, who she invited to come.

Becky looked at him with slight worry; she had never liked it when he got drunk. He always seemed to get rather aggressive and pushy, which she did not want to deal with. "You okay?" She asked him softly as she stepped closer.

Adam shook his head and stepped closer to her, leaving barely any room between their bodies. "I fucked up so bad, Becks. With you and now Fiona." He spoke to her honestly, his voice having the hint of sadness. "I don't regret what we did yesterday. Does that make me a bad person?"

The blonde stood their dumbfounded. She had the slightest regret since it was wrong; he was supposed to be with Fiona. Now he stood there telling her he doesn't regret, does that make him a bad person? Yes. Would she say that to him? No. "No. You're just human."

She smiled at him and he returned it. Then he invited her to dance and she agreed. Fiona's heart dropped more and more as she saw the pair dance so closely together. Adam claimed to love her. But when Adam's lips reconnected with Becky's again for just the smallest second on the dance floor, Fiona didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

_hope you enjoy the chapter. check out my new story called "journey ahead." read, enjoy, review. x._


	10. Undeniable Love

_13-12 Days_

Fiona slammed the door in front of Adam before he had a chance to step in. He opened the door with the slightest struggle. He was still a little jumbled up from the drinking but it had gone down.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He followed Fiona to their room.

She was in tears and it was his entire fault. He had focused all his attention on Becky today and had even made out with her right in front of Fiona, twice. Drew had dared Adam to make out with Becky during truth or dare, and he never passes up a dare. Clearly, Drew wanted him to die tonight.

"Is this just a game for you? Do you take any relationship serious?" She shouted at him as she finally turned to face him. "Have you been fucking her behind my back too? You might as well tell me, since you don't seem to care at all. You kissed her right in front of me, in front of everyone!"

Adam frowned and tried to grab her into an embrace but she wouldn't allow it. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Adam. I'm done playing games." She shook her head and took out her suitcase. "I'm leaving tonight. In two weeks, you'll either show up at the airport or you won't."

She packed away her clothes as she continued, "If you show up, great we'll work on the relationship. If you don't show up, then I know that's it. We're done. I'm not doing this if you're not serious about it. I love you so damn much and you go and do that." Fiona shoved him in anger and he stood there and took it; he deserved it.

"I love you too, please just stay until your flight tomorrow." He pleaded as he reached for her hands. "Stay the night with me." Fiona looked up at him and shook her head. He always got his way but not tonight.

::

Adam awoke from a constant banging on the door.

His ears were ringing, his head hurt as if he had been hit by a hammer. After Fiona left, he found some alcohol and drank till the point where he passed out.

Everything was getting to him. He was divorcing his partner of eight years, basically losing his almost two-year old son, and cheating on his current girlfriend with his soon to be ex-wife. To top it all off, he's come to the realization that this "love" he had with Fiona was just some sort of infatuation. He loved how she was unattainable at first, but now that he had her he was getting bored. What kind of man does that?

"Adam?!"

"Daddy?"

Becky and Joey's voices were heard from the other side of the door and he tried to move fast but almost fell on to the table. "I'm coming." He groaned out as he was approaching the door.

He rubbed his eyes while opening the door and was greeted with an impatient Becky, who made a face when the faint stench of beer hit her nose. She simply sighed at the sight of her husband, as he seemed to be falling apart.

"Daddy!" Joseph squealed and hugged at his fathers' legs as he craved some attention. Adam slowly squatted down and hugged him, whispering to him about a toy in the living room. Just hearing those words made the toddler run away to find a train set Fiona had bought him set up.

Adam slowly stood back up, holding onto the door knob, and looked at Becky with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I made you come here again, I overslept." He spoke cautiously since Becky had an unreadable expression.

She reached out and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing this was comfort to him. His eyes closed and he leaned on the doorframe as he tried to relax.

"You're a mess and I wouldn't leave Joey here, _but_ since I am leaving tomorrow with him I'll let him stay." She mentioned this to him yesterday during the fashion show. Her dad was out of the hospital, but she wanted to go see him and she was taking Joey along. Luke would also be tagging along. They would be gone for at least a week, so Adam would be handling the house and the divorce attorney, as the money for divorce keeps piling.

He had a good paying job, but Becky's teaching job wasn't a lot, so he opted for paying everything.

"Thank you." He mumbled. He would lean in for a hug but his stench was too much for himself to bare.

Becky gave him a smile small and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you later tonight. Bye."

With that, she was gone; something he would never get use to.

::

"Come on, there isn't one kid in your class that you can't stand; at all?" Adam grinned as he waited for the blonde to answer. She simply made a face and shook her head.

They sat on the living room couch, sipping on some wine Becky had brought out after an exhausting day. She had gone to work, came back to pack clothes for their trip to Florida, made a few phone calls, and finally set Joey to bed. Now she was relaxing.

"I love all of them. I just want to bring them _all _home." She giggled at the thought of dragging twenty kids into her house; she could only imagine the chaos. Adam laughed with no surprise.

She had the biggest heart and kids had a big place in that heart. He already knew she wanted another baby, but who knew when that would happen. "Imagine when little Joseph is that old; old enough to color and say complete sentences. I hope that never happens." He sipped at the wine as he adjusted his body to face hers. She sat with her legs crossed and the cup to her lips.

"Before we know it he'll be graduating and we'll both be old with grey hair." Becky smiled and reached over to jokingly pull out a hair out of his head, "Look at that, you already have some."

Adam scoffed and swatted her hand, "Whatever, I'll still be hot with grey hair." Becky shook her head in amusement and added her own comment, "Whatever you say, Adam."

His lips spread into a smile and stayed quiet as he poured himself another glass of wine. He felt a light buzz but felt the need to feel more. Becky watched with curious eyes and reached for his hand. Adam looked up as she silently pleaded for him to stop; he set the wine down and leaned back against the couch.

"We're not nineteen anymore—Getting drunk isn't acceptable." She tried to sound sympathetic but she came off as disappointed. Their son was upstairs, he should know better.

All he could do was whisper an apology and scoot closer to her as he began to explain himself, "I would drink, like, every other night. I have no control." He paused as she looked at him with concern, "I just got use to that style, ya know?"

She nodded, she didn't want to hear about his little adventures or the life he lived with Fiona but he was opening up. "Is that why the first day you arrived, you were dressed as if you were going to attend a dinner party?" She perked a brow as she teased.

A chuckle escaped his lips then he shrugged, "Dress to impress is important to you know who."

"Mhm." She glanced down at his casual attire; he was sporting a t-shirt and rugged jeans. "As great as you pull of those clothes, these suit you better." He could feel her fingertips run along the collar of his shirt. The touch was so innocent but it caused shivers to run down his spine.

"Did she change you or did you decide to change yourself?" Becky has realized that in the past few weeks that he's been here, there are a few different things to his behavior. Clothing and drinking were of the first she caught site of, but afterwards she realized he seemed more secluded. He hasn't gone out much with Drew or Eli, which surprised both of them. "You seem so quiet sometimes… It's unexpected."

Adam propped his elbow on the top of the couch and let out a long sigh, looking away as he thought. "I can't be very open over there. She's a socialite; meaning I have to be careful with whatever I do or else she gets a bad reputation."

Becky looked at him confused, then he decided to continue, "They looked into my background, found out my gender and about you and connected the dots to my ring. This pretty much led to them saying Fiona was some marriage wrecker." He shrugged when he paused, "Fiona's father was upset and so was Fiona, so I had to be careful with my every move. Dress like a socialite, take off my ring, and they even persisted talking about you to the paparazzi but I never did."

She huffed out a breath. She never knew Fiona's life consisted of some sort of fame and reputation. "I appreciate that, Adam."

"It's not a problem… At least they didn't follow me here, thank goodness. Bless that you're not a socialite." He added with a small grin.

"You never know, maybe I'm famous down in Florida." She quirked with a smile then found her eyes gazing at his hand. He still wore the wedding band. "Promise me you'll go out the week I'm not here. Not to a bar or a strip club, but to Clare's or Drew's. They've missed you."

He looks her in the eye as he leans his head on the couch, "I promise, Becks. Maybe I'll go egg Oliver's house." Adam wiggles his eyebrows as he smirks, he did not like the man.

Becky playfully slapped his stomach. "Go ahead. He's a blabbermouth."

"Ooh, what did he do?"

She scoffed, just bringing up the topic irritated her. "He told everyone my boobs are too small? The butt-wipe." She shook her head.

Adam couldn't help but laugh and glanced at her chest once his laughter died down. "You have great boobs. I'm definitely egging his house now."

"Make sure you send me a video then." She smiled as she tried to play off the compliment of her boobs. She found her hand grazing his hair again. Her lips pressed against his cheek and whispered how she'll miss him.

He returned the words but kissed her lips instead.

After a few more hours of talking, they snuggled onto the couch and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_hope you all are enjoying the story. please read and review. also check out my other beckdam story- "The journey ahead" xx_


	11. Goodbye?

_4 Days_

They both sat quietly as they ate their food.

He had just confessed that he would stay here in Toronto with her if she asked him to. If she forgave him and gave him another chance at the marriage, but all she did was shake her head.

Becky was gone for a whole week with Joseph to visit her ill father. His father in-law was getting better and he was happy to hear it. Instead of going with her, he was at the house as he waited for any future buyers; there were a few.

But Adam was hesitant the whole time; he didn't want to sell the house. He wanted to give the marriage another shot.

"You love me, I love you. We have a son. Why not give it another shot, Becks?" Adam asked her again.

Joseph was at his uncle's house, in order for Becky and Adam to come to a restaurant and figure out the custody issues. But Adam had another thing in mind, and Becky was slowly getting irritated.

"Adam, you cheated." She hissed at him, not trying to cause a scene. "You've been cheating on Fiona this whole time. You're just a cheater and there's no way we aren't going to divorce. It's final, Adam."

She looked away as Adam's baby blue eyes got filled with sadness, and soon anger. The whole time he had been in Toronto, they had hooked up and kissed often and professed their love of one another. They had even shared a kiss when she got back in Toronto. Now she was just okay with saying goodbye to him just like that? He was just used for physical comfort and used as a babysitter.

All he could do was take out his wallet and pay for the dinner. Abruptly, he stood up and leaft without looking back. They had come in different cars anyways so he left and went to Drew's house.

All Drew could do was try to comfort Adam; his brother was really upset and didn't want him doing anything drastic. As much as Drew tried, Adam said his goodbyes to both Drew and his son.

As much as Adam wanted to stick around he had to go. The marriage was over and all he could do now was go back to his condo, pack up, and board a plane.

::

"Adam?!" Becky shouted into her vacant house.

"Daddy say byebye." Joseph looked up at his mom and mimicked a wave before going into the living room.

Becky rubbed her temples in frustration. He left her at dinner and they hadn't finished sorting anything out. Now he was gone? She checked the condo and it was locked. She expected him to be here but he wasn't.

She hung her purse up and headed into the kitchen in need of some wine. As if Adam somehow knew she would go grab a wine glass, there she found his wedding band. Right beside it was the divorce papers. Becky quickly flipped through to the last page and found his signature.

Throughout his trip, she had kept herself together to not show any vulnerability or sadness to the end of their relationship. But now as she saw his signature she let herself cry.

Nothing pained her more than this.

::

Fiona stood in the airport crowd as most waited for their loved ones. She stood there in the same situation as she waited for Adam.

When she received his call that he was boarding a plane, she was filled with glee. He was coming back to her. It didn't matter to her what had happened to make him come to New York faster, all that mattered is that he was coming back.

The time that had passed she was crying most nights in fright Adam wouldn't return at all. After leaving him at the condo, she was certain he would stay with Becky. Becky and Adam had a bond, and it was undeniable as that night they had the party went on.

She was angry when she came back into New York. Adam was an asshole with how he treated her. He had kissed, danced, and made out with Becky right in front of her as if he didn't give a damn. She would greet him with a hug but that conversation was far from over.

Fiona didn't know what else he had done in Toronto, and she would learn everything.

Adam approached the exit gate in slow motion. He didn't want to be back here. He wanted to be in Toronto with his wife and child, but he couldn't. Becky didn't want him anymore. All she did was use him to her expense. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes as he felt tears approaching.

No he wouldn't cry over her. It was over four months ago when he left her the first time around. He had Fiona now. Even if he had come to the realization that he didn't love Fiona the same way that she loved him, he would stick around and see if that would change.

You never know what can happen.

* * *

_Hey guys! We are approaching the end of the story. this chapter is rather short as the next two last chapters are rather lengthy. I'm glad for those who have read my story and for all the nice reviews. There are only 2 chapters left and i will post them soon enough. please read and review, maybe with your predictions of what will happen. thank you xx_


	12. You Again

_One month later._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Adam ran to the door as he expected it to be Fiona. They were going out for dinner tonight but they had planned to meet at the restaurant. So who was at the door?

He opened the door and found no one other than Becky Baker standing there. Adam stood there shocked, as he hadn't expected her to visit at all.

"Um, hi." Becky smiled at him then nipped at her lip, as he didn't seem to speak.

This was a surprise visit but not one she was excited for. There was some news she had to give him, and she knew it would be better to give in person.

"Hi? W-What are you doing here?" He cleared his throat and glanced down to her legs expecting a little toddler to be by her but no one was there, "And where's Joseph?"

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked from side to side before speaking, "He's back in Canada with your mom... Look I have some news I have-"

"I have to get going, Becky." Adam cut off her completely, reaching for his coat near the door, "Fiona is waiting for me. Just call next time." He spoke as he put on his coat. He didn't give her any chance as he stepped forward into the hall, nudging into her.

He was still angry, she could tell. They hadn't spoken since the day he left. The only way he got any news about Joseph is when he spoke to his friends or to Drew, who babysat Joey constantly.

A hand was placed on his arm as Becky tried to get his attention again, but he shook it off. "Don't touch me, Becky. I need to go."

As he just took a few steps away from her, she knew this was her last shot to tell him.

"I'm pregnant, Adam." She said loud enough for him to hear clearly. She swore he could hear her heartbeat through her chest. She was pregnant with his baby.

He stopped mid step and turned around to look at her with wide eyes. No way he could be the father, the chance was slim and she had been with someone else the day they physically connected.

"So, what?" Adam tried to speak smoothly but could feel his voice rasp from nerves.

She slowly approached him, "It's yours, Adam." She hesitantly stepped even closer, "My doctor did the math for the day of conceivement; it was around that last time we, ya know." Becky looked down at her stomach and sighed.

They both stood there in silence as Adam looked between her face and her stomach. She looked scared but glowed from happiness; she loved kids. "You're having my baby?" He spoke in a whisper as if he was talking to himself.

Adam gave her his first genuine smile and rubbed his face as if trying to wipe the shock off his face. "Is this real? Am I dreaming?" Even in this mess of a divorce, he was excited to have a baby, to have this miracle.

Becky smiled sadly and nodded. She wanted to be excited as he was but it was hard. Where will they go from here?

::

"So what now?" Adam asked in a hushed tone, scared of what Becky will say.

They sat in her hotel room. He recommended to take her somewhere public, but soon as he left the condo with her beside him a cameraman approached. He couldn't risk anything being written about Fiona especially now. Fiona and him were hitting a rough patch in the past month.

"I don't know, Adam." Becky crossed her legs and felt completely overwhelmed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was going to divorce him and move on, but now she had his baby in her stomach; _their_ baby. "I c-can't-" At that moment she broke into tears. There was so much going on and this just added onto the mess that became her life.

Adam quickly moved to her aide and kneeled in front of her, "Can't what?" His voice came out weak as he wiped at her stream of tears.

He was excited about the news at first but then he realized this wasn't what Becky had planned. That last conversation they had a month ago made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him relationship wise, but here they were—and without a doubt he still wanted to be with her. "Can't what?" He repeated himself as Becky continued to not answer.

The blonde shook her head and stood up, pushing past him. "I can't do this alone! How am I supposed to raise Joseph and this baby?! I'm already struggling with the bills and the house and the jo-b." She sobbed as all her problems spilled out of her mouth.

"But you're not alone, Becky." He spoke up after a minute and stood, "It's our baby. We have another baby back at home. We can do this together if you forgive me and give this another shot." His hands moved between them both. He left room between them as he could tell she needed space.

Again, she shook her head and sniffled. "How am I supposed to forgive you when you have never bothered giving me a true apology?" She was angry now. Her arms were up in the air and her voice was getting louder. "You stayed here with her, and you know what that tells me? That you don't regret a damn thing you did to me! So don't you dare- _don't you dare_ tell me to forgive you."

She stared at him, as he stayed quiet. He had to look away as he felt his eyes water. She was right. "I'm sorry, Becky." Adam's eyes now looked into hers. His voice wasn't strong or loud as it usually was. He paused as he collected his thoughts, now on the verge of tears himself.

"Everything I did to you makes me hate myself more than you know. I hurt the person I love the most _so _much and it kills me everyday. I hate it here because I'm not here with you." Adam gulped in fear his words wouldn't be enough to convince her. "I cheated on you repeatedly out of my own selfish lustful needs. Why? I have no fucking idea. I had you, my beautiful amazing selfless wife who I experienced everything with. My first love—My only love."

Becky felt pained as he stood there in tears. She wanted to comfort him but she wouldn't give in that easily. He continued to speak; "I know it's hard to believe I wouldn't do it to you again since I cheated on Fiona with you. And worst part is I never even told her, I didn't care about telling her because I wouldn't apologize about it. I didn't regret what I did with you. When I kissed you hello or goodbye, when we first reconnected in the kitchen, when we made love repeatedly in our bedroom, and when we made this baby." A smile tugged at his lips even through his tears. "I need you in my life, Becky. You're all I need along with Joseph and maybe some bacon, but mainly all I need is my beautiful family."

A small smile formed at his attempt at a joke and she watched as he walked closer to her, closing the space between them. "I'm so sorry, baby, for putting you through so much pain. I promise I will never make you go through any of this again." He wanted to touch her but he waited for some sort of verbal response from her.

"What about Fiona?" She cleared her throat as her voice came out raspy and tired.

"What about her? You're my future. Even if you tell me no to giving another shot, I'm leaving to Toronto. I need to be closer to you and Joey. I will help you if even you don't want me."

He was being honest, and Becky took the chance. "Luke and I leave tomorrow in the morning. Get-" She was cut off as he embraced her in a tight hug and could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her cheek. "Get your stuffed packed and I'll try to convince Luke not to punch you."

Adam pulled away enough to look at her and she reached up to wipe away at his remaining tears. She loved him and knew forgiveness in a relationship was a huge factor. "I love you." He whispered to her as if he was reading her mind, "And I will prove it to you from here on out."

::

Her heels could be heard in the empty condo. She was furious.

She hung up her coat and looked around for any clue if he was home yet, it didn't seem like it.

Fiona waited for two hours at the restaurant as Adam requested they have a date night since their relationship had been a mess the past month. He never showed up. No texts or calls were answered; he either bailed on her or had to work.

It wouldn't be surprising, as they seemed to avoid each other lately. The first few days he got back from Toronto were filled with sex. She could tell he was hiding something but they never talked it out, she just assumed it had to do with the divorce. Then he would get moody and aggravated to her lifestyle. The paparazzi burdened him to no end and refused to go out with her because of that reason.

Plus, her business was booming lately and she was stuck at the office very early in the morning. As for him, he would be stuck at the office very late at night. She would leave the house with him sleeping and would be woken up with the ruffling of bed sheets as he joined her late in bed. Sometimes he would just sleep on the couch when he had too much on his mind.

Whenever they were at home all they did was watch movies or eat, as if they were forced roommates instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted to discuss the relationship but whenever she did try he just ignored her or changed the topic.

She went out tonight in high hopes they would enjoy the dinner and get on speed with their relationship, but to her dismay it didn't look like it.

Heading towards the kitchen, she had an awry feeling as if something were missing entirely. Her usual ritual consisted of some wine, so she opened the drawer and found a letter. It was address to her and she knew it was Adam's handwriting.

Quickly she opened it, was this some sort of cute love note?

Her heart dropped as she read the first sentence.

_I can't do this anymore._

_We weren't meant to last._

_Goodbye._

That's the entire letter said. No explanation- Just a goodbye.

She quickly headed to the bedroom and opened everything that had his clothes expecting to find something but it was all gone.

He was gone.

::

"Does it still hurt?" Becky held Adam's face in her hands as she gently ran her finger beneath his eye. He flinched, that gave her the answer. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not!" Luke yelled from the other side of the hotel room.

After the talk the night before, Adam went back to the condo to pack his stuff and leave Fiona a note. He wanted to tell her in person that he was leaving, but felt there wasn't a need to do so. The note would be enough and he hoped she wouldn't try to contact him, as he just wanted to move on with his life with his wife.

As soon as he came back to the hotel, Luke opened the door and punched him square in the face; giving him a black eye and a bruised cheek. Clearly, Luke didn't like the fact he cheated on his sister.

"Luke!" Becky called out to try to shush her brother. Luke wasn't happy with the fact his sister forgave her husband. He was a cheater and he didn't believer for a second that he wont hurt Becky again. If that were to happen Luke wouldn't hold back on physically causing more pain onto his sister's husband. But for now, Becky seemed to glow just the slightest compared to past few weeks.

He was the first Becky announced the pregnancy to. His sister was in pain, so he knew bringing her to New York would help but he hadn't expected her to take Adam back. But as long as she was happy, he would have to be too.

Adam glanced to the door as Luke walked out to pack up the car as they were heading back to Toronto now. He then connected his eyes with Becky's as she focused on applying crème on his bruised cheek. He wanted to lean over and kiss her but he was waiting for her to make a move first.

He had slept on the floor of the hotel room the whole night, since she didn't offer to share the bed. Being physical with her was always so easy but at the moment it seemed so hard, she was so close yet so far away. "I've missed you." He whispers to her once she moves away to put the crème in her bag.

Her dark blue eyes look over at him and she smiles in agreement. She has missed him too the past few weeks. She then reaches over to play with the button on his shirt, a habit that Adam knew she displayed when she was nervous. She always did it since high school.

"Come on, guys. Lets go." Luke grumbled which snapped Adam out of his trance.

He wanted nothing else than to be alone with her.

::

Adam wiped at his single tear as he looked down at his sleeping son.

The past months were completely crazy and he wasn't himself. Now he was at home with his son again. As soon as they got back from New York, he went directly upstairs to see Joseph; who was asleep. He wouldn't have to leave Joseph again anytime soon. He had hope Becky and him would figure everything out.

Adam gently leaned down to kiss the forehead of his baby before leaving the room. Now he had one plan in thought as he headed to the bedroom him and Becky had shared for two years.

He knocked before opening the door just the slightest, "Becky?" He peeked through just a little more before the blonde he had to come to realize was his world opened the door. God, he owed it to her for forgiving him.

"Hi." She smiled at him and again reached for the button on his shirt.

They had so much to workout as a married couple. They had to fix all the problems before they would endure this pregnancy together, but right now she had the look.

And Adam knew right there was his chance to take press his lips against hers. Before they knew it they were in bed under the sheets devouring each other in anyway possible.

"I love you."


	13. Epilogue

_5 years later…_

"Babe, where's my passport?" Adam calls out as he opens every single drawer in his cabinet. He doesn't hear a verbal response and he calls out again, "Baby?!"

He turns around and Becky is holding all their passports in her hand, she has a devious grin and he just lets out a small chuckle. "Good thing we all have you." She approaches him after setting down the passports into her purse.

Becky smiles at her husband and leans her body onto his; she's wiped. This whole day was exhausting and it still wasn't over as they were due to go to the airport early in the morning.

The day they both returned to Toronto together to pursue and fix their marriage was one of the best choices they had made. One of the first things they had agreed upon was to move to Florida; Toronto just held fewer opportunities for their children and they thought it would help renew their marriage.

They moved as soon as Becky's teaching job was up for the year, around early June. They sold the house, said their goodbyes, and left to live in Becky's old neighborhood in the sunny state. Five years later they were still here and happier than ever. Their two sons, now age seven and five, love the beach and the atmosphere. Adam loved it as well, but every once and while he did go up to Toronto to visit his family and his friends.

"You should lie down now, Becks." He wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his wife, letting his fingertips sneak beneath the fabric of her thin blouse, "I can finish the packing."

This time their trip was a special occasion as Eli's 30th birthday was approaching, so Clare was throwing a birthday party. A lot of old friends of his would be there, including the ex he left years ago. He was anxious just from worry, as they never spoke after he left New York. Both Becky and him had blocked her from any sort of accounts but she probably knew what was going on as she did speak to Eli regularly. He had no interest in her life, so he had no idea what had been going on in hers.

Adam's baby blue eyes looked down at his wife as she had laid her head onto his shoulder; her eyes were closed and her mouth was the only thing that moved as she spoke, "I can't let you do that, as to the fact you'll probably forget half the things on the list." He smiled.

"Write out a list and I'll get it done."

That's when she pulled away and shook her head, "No, love, I want you in bed with me." She leaned in and gave Adam an unexpected sweet, slow kiss as her hand rested on the base of his neck, "Why don't you join me in bed now?"

Becky gazed down at his shirt as her hands pushed up at the fabric of his t-shirt, "We wont have much privacy at your parents house, so why don't you exhaust me of any energy I have left?" Her eyebrow perked up.

He bit his lip and glanced at the door, "But Noah might wake up." Their younger son was having bad dreams lately and would come in the middle of the night to sleep between his parents. They couldn't resist, as he would always walk in looking adorable in his Spongebob pajamas.

She sighed and her hands dropped as she had forgotten about that. She desired her hubby lately for that reason, as it was more difficult to be physical with two little boys running around the house. Rekindling their marriage at first required them to be open, and what Adam had mentioned was that he had missed all the intimate moments they shared in bed.

As they got more and more physically intimate, Becky realized she had missed it as well. There was nothing quite as satisfying as watching Adam writher beneath her in pleasure covered in sweat and moaning out her name.

"Maybe this is just a sign you should sleep. We can figure out a way at my mom's place." He looks at her with a smile as he takes up the challenge.

::

Adam crawled back under the covers beside his wife and gently brought her closer to him; she was deep in sleep as they lied together in Drew's room in the basement.

A few years back Drew had lost his job and moved in with their parents again. Drew sleeps in the basement but for the moment being that Adam was in the house with his family, Drew leant him his room since it was bigger. It wasn't much of a difference as Joseph had pleaded to sleep with Drew, since he loved his uncle, and Noah begged to sleep with his grandparents; which didn't need much begging.

Both Adam and Becky had the room to themselves, but arriving to Toronto yesterday was so hectic that they were exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

He had woken up early, as it was his natural instinct as he went running every morning trying to keep his physique in check, having lost his stomach muscles over the years. Instead of running, he had simply gone upstairs and ran into his mom.

Audra was happy that her son had fixed the marriage and had stayed happily married. Only thing that worried her was that he would run into the whore who had ruined the marriage at first. Adam was hugely at fault as well but she basically pinned it onto Fiona.

They had a good talk and made Adam realize he needed to bring up the nerves he had to his wife about the birthday party later today.

He looked down at Becky as she shifted in his arms to press their chests together. Her eyes were still shut but she seemed to be waking up as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Morning, marshmallow." His lips form a smile and leans down to kiss her face.

She smiles tiredly as she hears the pet name he had given her in college. Her eyes open slowly as she moves to lie on her back, blinking several times to adjust to the lighting as Adam keeps his eyes on her.

"Boo bear." Her voice is groggy but sweet as she finally calls out his pet name. Her hands go up to his hair, pushing back his bangs as he had let his hair grow out at any chance he can. She could sense something was on his mind as she continued to stare at him; his silence said a lot.

"I, uh, I.." Adam started to mumble. Becky started to sit up as he did too. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable going to the birthday party today. Certain people are going to be there and—"

He stopped speaking as he noticed her expression, she seemed amused at the struggle he was having. "Adam, I'm going for our friends. I know she's going to be there and whatever happens happens. It was so long ago and I have forgiven you for everything." She cups his face in her hands as she looks at him with all the love she could muster.

When they first got back together and decided to raise the baby, it was troublesome for her; for both of them really. She didn't exactly want to take him back but she thought why not since she did love him and she was carrying his baby. After they forgave each other for all the things they did wrong, they got better and better.

Soon enough she was head over heels for Adam, again, as he was for her.

Adam slowly smiles and leans in to kiss her, again hit with the urge to prove to her how much he loves her. "We have some time before the kids wake up." He mumbles against her lips and she laughs, as much as she did desire him she wouldn't try anything with his parents upstairs.

"Adam, no." She tries to tell him firmly but can't help the smile on her face as his lips are on her neck. A small moan escapes her lips when he nibbles the spot that drives her crazy and his hand rubs her thigh.

A knock is heard only a few moments later on her door, "Mommy?"

::

She was running late as usual. If she arrived on time she would go against everyone's expectations anyways.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Fiona says out loud as she finds Eli in the kitchen. She laughs as she finds him wearing a tiara on his head.

They greet each other in a hug, "Long time no see, Coyne. Where's the wifey?"

A couple years back she had wed her co-owner's sister, they had hit it off a few times they met. When Fiona was moping around heartbroken, Ciara, her co-owner, finally set Fiona up with her sister. After a year and a half of dating, they got hitched in a huge wedding; which Eli attended with Clare.

"Alice sadly had this huge meeting. Told her to call in sick, but you know how she is." Fiona smiled and reached up to adjust the tiara on her long time friend's head. Her eyes glanced to the backyard in which the party was being held. All the kids seemed to be running inside the house as the adults were outside, oddly.

Eli's green eyes looked over her face with a smirk. He knew she was curious about Adam. She would ask about him once and while but he wouldn't say much as he did respect Adam's business as well. It sucked to be in the middle of both of his good friends. "Come on. Time to get back into the party."

He leads them both to the backyard, and Fiona instantly goes to greet many of the people she does know and interacts with. Out of the corner of her eye she spots the man that left her hanging half a decade ago.

Adam sits next to his wife as they interact with Clare. They're talking about how much hot dogs Adam had devoured in the past hour when Adam sees Fiona walk through the door.

She seemed remotely the same, beautiful and graceful. She hadn't seemed to age at all. Following his line of sight, Becky and Clare look as well. Clare soon having a concerned expression directed towards Becky.

"I should go say hi." Clare pats Becky's knee as she walks away to greet her guest.

Becky glances at Adam who seems to be acting normally as he drinks some soda. Their gazes meet and he smiles at his wife, reaching over to hold her hand. "I love you." He whispers to hear as to settle down any sort of worry that she has. The blonde can't help but smile and gives his lips a gentle peck.

::

"Daddy, it hurts." Noah cried out as Adam was examining his son's knee. He had tripped outside and had scrapped his knee on the pavement.

"I know, that's why you have to be a little more careful next time." He looked into his son's eyes and instantly felt bad for making his son feel bad. Adam kissed his forehead as to silently apologize.

He was so focused on aiding his baby boy that he didn't notice Fiona walk into the kitchen. They were the only ones in the kitchen, so Fiona mumbled a small greeting.

Both Torres' looked up to see who it was and Adam seemed to freeze for a slight moment, already feeling awkward. Hugely by the fact he never told her that he had cheated on her with Becky when they were together; which led to the son that was there with him now.

"Hi." Noah smiled at the lady properly; he was so kind like his mother. "Who are you?" His voice was so innocent that Adam had to smile.

"You introduce yourself then you greet, remember?" Adam corrected his son with a grin.

His blue eyes looked at his dad then nodded, whipping his head back around to the brunette. "I'm Noah. Who are you?"

Both the adults chuckled at his bluntness and Fiona answered with her name. Something clicked in the back of her head that this had to be Adam's kid, by the way Adam was tending to him and how Noah kissed his cheek before hopping down and running off.

"Is he yours?" Fiona asked in curiousty. She approached Adam, standing just a few feet away as they both leaned against different counters.

Adam had his arms crossed as if protecting himself and he nodded with a grin, "Yeah, he's mine but he looks more like his mother." He looked away from her gaze as he could tell she was trying to do the math in her head.

Fiona pushed her hair back when it did finally make sense. She clicked her tongue and made a small noise that resembled a scoff, "You did cheat while we were together. Not too surprising."

Tensing under her gaze, he cleared his throat and shrugged. All he could do was stay quiet. Did he regret doing that to her? Not at all.

"It was five years ago, Adam. Everything you did to me, I'm over it." She stated matter of factly, holding her head up high. He gazed at her, knowing this was one of the qualities that attracted him in the first place. "I'm glad you are too. You seem happy."

He finally gave her a full smile and nodded, "I am."

It was sad to him how the friendship he once had with her was gone. They use to share hours of speaking to one another of nothingness, yet now all he could do was form a two-word sentence. Even doing that was a struggle. Looking at her now, he felt he did owe her a sincere apology.

"Look, I know the way I left was sucky." Adam started and looked away for half a second, in which that same second Fiona grinned at how any sort of profanity seemed to be washed out of his mouth. "I did care for you, I still do, but what we had was something I do regret. I thought I loved you at one point, but I really didn't."

"I was head over heels for Becky and I've only loved her. Only her. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, used you, and left you. You deserved someone else and you clearly found them." He eyes her ring on her hand. He was always very observant.

She feels a sense of relief of him saying this. She always wanted to know if he did really love her in any way, and five years later she got her answer. There was much she wanted to say but there wasn't any time as she heard someone step in to the kitchen. She guessed who it was by the smile that appeared on Adam's face.

"Adam! They're cutting the cake." Becky called out and stayed quiet as she caught sight of her husband with his ex mistress. She could sense that some important conversation was being discussed, "Oh, sorry?"

"No, it's fine." Adam looked towards Fiona, giving her a small smile. "Bye, Fiona."

That was it. The last time they would speak and they both knew it. He was leaving behind his past as she reached for his wife's hand; she practically dragged him away.

::

As they sung happy birthday to Eli, Adam looked around as he felt this is where he was meant to be.

He had his arm draped over Becky's shoulder, as her arms were tight around his middle. Both his kids stood in front of him singing along and he was happy.

Joy struck his body as he felt his wife whisper some words in his ear, a surprise she's been keeping. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Hehe. This story had a huge focus on Adam &amp; Becky so it was clear they would end up together in the end. As for the note Adam left Fiona, I felt it was the correct way to end the relationship. I had no desire to write out Fiona's emotions to the break up as I felt you guys as the readers could come up with what she would of thought and felt, as she did truly love Adam._

_I hope you guys have enjoyed the story as I had enjoyed writing it. This is the last part of the trilogy and I hope you enjoyed it enough to read my other work! Thank you. xx_


End file.
